User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Idea I know how to document the interviews. We can 1. Lock the page from being edited once completed, 2. create them in similar fashion to Kanzenshū creates them with the use wiki text codes. Thirdly we note that all credit belongs to Kanzenshuu and source it on their website, fair enough? On Gt, I couldn't dude sorry. It bored me to tears and since i'm working on a big project right now for summer i'm pretty busy. I still surveil for intruders, how have you been, man? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I have a small idea, but perhaps we should enable the "achievements" on the wiki, to incentivize users to continue more often, I myself would edit more if it meant me getting the "It's over 9000!" achievement xD. If you want I can also create the achievement image. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm gonna reach out to more wikis and perhaps it can make people feel like their work goes somewhere, I activated the achievements and I will begin to work on them now that will be my assignment and I'll also be updating the main page, and upload the episode card. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 01:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Attack If you want I can add a "Section 0" to list all the multiple names it has. Similar to how we have every single name a character has under one parameter to make it cleaner, or would you still want the parameter? I can do either —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 10:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) RE:SSSJ I have my disagreements on how you handled the issue, I respect you even though I have disagreements and will address them when i've finished up some tasks, as I promised. I agree in some portions but on the issue it disappoints me that you were willing to block users like Lin and other members over disagreements. This is something I expect out of 10X Kamehameha, but not you. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:18, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, then that's fine. I'm sorry I mischaracterized your intentions, putting that way it was better for you to diffuse the situation. Who has behavior issues on the wiki? Oney? I don't think he comes that often. But rest assured I agreed with you on the editing point. —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:36, May 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh -.-. I was considering asking on whether we should name techniques by their translated names its confusing let me revert. I would request that we should name them with translated names for the purpose that my translator doesn't understand our naming system. I would be fine we change Kikoha to Ki Manipulation Wave for the reason that we don't call the "Ki Manipulation" page "Kikō". What's your thoughts on that? —[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 08:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Its a mixed one. Let me ask the translators of the wiki, like Linley and Lin. I think its subjective from what Linley tells me, and has wanted to return. Because accepting the idea on the Garlic Cannon, we by this would have to use Final Flash's romanji. In which i'm not even making a case or support over. I'll ask them since they more than I. But you do make a good point. On Oney Punch I'll give him one chance more, if he fails 3-day block. I understand that he is a bit ''too aggressive with other users. But let's remember that ONEY Punch is CMpukesy the same guy that went berserk on 10X Kamehameha. —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 09:00, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks! I'll try to finish them later so I added the images that'll be replacing. You're giving us a run for our money. I can't let that happen. --—[[User:New World God|NWG 7K]] 00:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Good news, I have successfully outreached to Toriko wiki, they also requested if we affiliate with their fanon wiki, I want to get the approval of yourself since you are ''technically the don of this wiki EDIT: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55577 Here is the link. We will need this wiki to Document the Toriko special with Dragon Ball —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 02:09, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Social Page I completely forgot that we have one, why is it inactive at the moment?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 13:34, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we do have one, someone used to run it.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 18:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Tal 01 How should we document the anime-shorts of Dragon Ball Heroes, I thought I ask you since some of the information on them are on non-canon pages. I thought I ask you EDIT: We need a translation policy —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Category Aha, you could update some categories under "Characters that appeared in ..." forms by updating the template rather than doing it all manually. --'Sulina' (Talk) 11:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :I mean, we could update a little code for the template to add those categories automatically. You have the sysop right, so could use some below to replace the current: }} |manga= |jaco= Category:Characters that appeared in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman|ball= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball anime|z= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z|kai= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai|gt= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT|super= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super|movie= Category:Characters that appeared in the movies|victorymission= Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission|games= Category:Characters that appeared in the video games|real= Category:Real world|nickname= Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name|conjecture= |kzn= Category:Articles_with_conjectural_titles |canon= Category:Canon articles|noncanon= Category:Non-Canon articles|sysopprotect= |autoprotect= |moveprotect= |supersemiprotect= |uprotect= |30th= includeonly>Category:Dragon Ball SSSS|Template:Icons=}} |} :I'm not sure if it'll work or not, so that your check on the articles is needed. --'Sulina' (Talk) 06:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I just thought my little knowledge about coding could help, but that's fine. --'Sulina' (Talk) 05:31, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Meshack It seems Meshack was blocked. I think it may have to do with his IP matching a previous troll? or did you block him? Jw of course —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:40, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Start from the end so we can work better. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:16, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Questions Linley was translating the arcs and has alerted me that the names are inconsistent. In example in plain English the Daizenshū types Fight with Garlic Junior, while the japanese translates to "Showdown! Garlic Junior". Which one would we go English or the Japanese? EDIT: I would go with the English, since it would Aesthetically looks better on articles. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome, I made the parameter to improve navigation. Also, Lin has brought up a proposal to add a new section of tabber; Epilogue, ''DBS(placeholder), Part II & Part I. I would like to hear your views on this without having to make it into a forum. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) re:Parameter Sysop NWG did it well, I also appreciate the unexpectation. --'Sulina' (Talk) 16:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Removing Categories What do I have to do to remove them? For example Tights still has the ''manga-only characters category on her page.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 14:43, June 10, 2016 (UTC) re:Images Well, I once thought so. DBZ is the anime adaptation of Part II manga 'n every product falling under Z'' brand. However, although carrying ''Z portion in the title, unlike previous movies, GoG and RoF are canon and declare taking place after Part II in the canon timeline. Moreover, since they have the retelling arcs in DBS, I found it easier to document them by merging with the new anime seires rather than splitting at least one more image input. --'Sulina' (Talk) 01:05, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:MEshack Sure. Don't worry about it. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Good News We're officially back in the 1500+ in the wikia scores, meaning we should keep up the activity and work we've been putting into the wiki. I've also checked the stats for the site and our viewership is up. But no contributors ._. we're forever alone. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) "Alive" I’m not inferring that he’s dead. I’m inferring that we’re using Naruto wiki’s style and they do not list characters as “alive” because that is obviously not the purpose of the parameter. Furthermore the person who started this trend on the wiki was Meshack —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Brought them back, make your post on them, I think they're needed to some extent. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Galleries As in I ''removed the code that made their creation unaccessible in the default infobox that was put their by Windy to ensure no one would be able to create them as easily. Additionally in response to this Do they have the original sections I intended for them to have that is up to you. If you wanted to make your case to the community unlike the previous time, you may. You said you had valid reasons on some adjustments we can make to make the galleries more efficient in their current use. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'll completely hear you out. They are necessary. I would assume this would needed for color differences and other things you know! As long as we don't get carried away like DB wiki, in which i'm sure you're very understanding in that regard and nor is your position like that. Also we should add the various amount of outfits and other thing things like that, what do you think --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, can we copy and paste from Wikipedia, I thought I would've gotten in trouble if I plagarized. I'll help out with the last episodes, revert my edits if its against the rules. I'll start at the end so you can work yourself up and I work myself down. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:05, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Should I start deleting the non-canon page, since technically we don't need them anymore because of Ten's canon policy. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:14, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Arcs I documented all of the manga arcs, I'll be making pages for the anime, soon shall we compile them with FUNimation's sagas? or delete all the pages? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:47, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Wow, that actually make me ''more excited to play the game. I hope they make them in-game transformations (Freeza's and Cells) I hate that they waste a slot as a character --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:28, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Will do when I have some free-time :/ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:23, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Am I allowed to use colored manga for techniques? I thought I'd ask because I currently have color manga. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll upload a couple to show differences between the manga and anime. Also we have a small issue. What should we do with the episodes, should we use the Daizenshū's anime arcs or the manga arcs to document episodes I thought I let you know because there is vast parallels in the Daizenshū anime arcs and the Daizenshū manga arcs. -_- —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for being direct with me, man. This wiki has felt weird without here so much, by the way if you have any [Movie 19 images you need, please tell me I have it in 1080p from bluray ripping. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:07, July 6, 2016 (UTC) New Parameter Created a new parameter Golden Freeza --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:51, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Translations I'm trying to see where do we draw the line on the japanese. In example the Genki Dama should be the Spirit Ball, because that's what it means, as we do with the Flame Bullet --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :So in short we should make exceptions to techniques that are known in both medias as such. Then I would be fine. If there is a Meshack-esque character we can tell them we're being respectful for the titles of the characters, and because it cross references. I think that's fine. In example how Narutopedia names techniques by their names, but respects the "Sharingan" by the name its known in both dubs. Thanks for clearing that up, Aha. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I know this may not be the best thing to talk about on a message wall. But I would like to request to allow Meshack return to the wiki, I know what you're thinking. But I specifically warned him to be on his best behavior. I will also tell him that if he has ''any questions he will have to message me directly so you and Ten don't deal with him. If he returns to his old tactics, he's blocked instantly, and permanently. I think this will serve as a three-strikes you're out scenario. Also, what should we do about the image tabbers, now that we don't use the "Parts" we should amend the current format. On the off-chance you would like to still use the "Parts" for the tabber only, I would ask if we alter it a bit, since much has changed in the series. Where Part Minus = Jaco characters only, Part I - Dragon Ball, Part II - Vegeta - Cell Arc, Part III - Bu Arc to Super itself), and the Epilogue (get's a special slot because its special). If you don't want to use the "Parts" any more we can use "Prologue", "DB-Z" (or we can do what narutopedia does for certain characters that have retained their appearance having this (DB-DBZ), "DBS", "Epilogue". Sorry that you're so busy. The wiki has been kinda empty with a majority of us being busy. Lastly on the "names" I thank your response being direct and to the point. :/ --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:03, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, GT? lol --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:30, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Beerus Ball Yeah, go ahead if it looks different it gets a page. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:33, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hakaishin Bomb? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) DOD Should we add a character's date of death, I wanted to ask you to see how'd you feel about that. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Duly noted, I also found a way to document the DBH commercials. We can do it like Bulbapedia with the Pikachu shorts, and place treat their appearances on the "anime-debut" section. I'm also going to upload the new "icons" that I promised to make for fan media, so you guys can place the TFS pages under "fan-media" so we don't get the "stink-eye" from plebs on DB Wiki. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:09, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps we can call it "promo debut", "mission debut", or even "short debut" or we can put it in anime debut, its on yourself since I want some input of course, also Toei announced the Dragon Ball Super USA site, in which it makes me believe that we will have a dub very soon, also if its not bad am I allowed to add DBH card scans to image galleries, since we will likely one day have to make pages for those cards (not soon) but perhaps we can have them since they are technically promotional material i'm assuming we can put them there, or no? Of course i'm asking because we're the most active admins here so I want to hear your views as well :^)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Oversaturation of categories? I have noticed that we have 2 similar categories, one for Techniques and another for abilities, which basically are the same. Should one be removed? We probably might have other similar/repeated categories.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 21:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Daizenshū 6 Translations It seems that wherever this rumor of the movies being in another universe is false, it was expressed by Toriyama-sensei that it takes place in a 'different dimension' to same setting of the series, he wasn't disassociating the movie characters, from the universe of the series (because the battles take place are in the same setting, just not apart of the continuity of the manga)-he was disassociating them from the active story in his manga. So in example Coola doesn't show up in the manga, and by no stretch of the imagination of the main continuity (manga). I thought I'd note to to ensure we're accurate on our information. I recently tried to search for this and concluded this from the interview at the end of the book, it is specifically as the opening question in the Daizenshū 6. I would assume this should put them in the anime's continuity, here is why Garlic Junior the end, also GT a creation of Toei, makes this clear when they mention Garlic Junior's events and Coola's appearance in Dragon Ball GT EDIT: In short, the characters are technically from the Seventh Universe for the same reason the anime characters are. What was called the "Universe" has been officially named the "Seventh Universe" in the latest series. It doesn't mean they're canon. It just means they are from Toei's lab, and are part of the Toei 'canon', not manga or super --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. GT gets a lot of justified hatred and if it were up to me it wouldn't exist. But I just wanted to get to the bottom of this, and yeah I've been binge reading the manga. Disappointed with a lot of the fights, but was expected. I enjoyed seeing Aizen, although I dislike some parts of the series. I enjoyed the fights between the Zero Division. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:44, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I have completed the new icons for you, and also created a something you should read here. I made some changes to the template, and would like you to review the possible changes that came from the community's thread. EDIT: I feel your pain GT, should be the quickest thing to document because the faster we document it the faster it leaves, I also am open to your gallery proposition, and on the topic of Bleach, I had an issue with the Aizen quick death lol. This week is the last chapter of bleach :/ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ROF versus ARC They're both canon, there is not a consistent answer to this question. That's why I put the movies in the DBZ, section of every character. There isn't a consistent answer and its better not to be arbiters of what is canon, but to acknowledge was it through a sensible practical analysis. Both movies are worked on by Toriyama, and the series is Toriyama's continuation according to his statements. We should just keep them separated. Because if the Super anime's arc isn't canon just because of our sensibilities(i'm speaking for myself because I hate ROF arc). Because by this way of thinking there isn't any reason to take the anime of Super as canon, in which isn't the case. The films are canon, the series is canon. I think that's how we should evaluate the topic. I think we should consider they're both canon. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Question Can you elaborate on what you put on my message on New World God's talk page? I'm interested in hearing what's the backstory.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:46, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Db Wiki I'm in a long term of sickness whe people put themselves in trash. Full of false , redundant infos and speculation. I believe our wiki get the upper hand in this competition by selection.--'Sulina' (Talk) 07:32, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Of course, I'm always worried about being short of contributors. I agree with Ten of expanding more fandom contents, but somehow it may have a low effect. Hump... --'Sulina' (Talk) 10:31, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree that things "easy come - easy go," but Jeesus, I'm sure staying hungry to raise the sense of initiative. Next few days, I'll return in full-fledged editing, we'll get the chat soon. --'Sulina' (Talk) 12:58, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :: I literally just finished summer school last week for biochemistry and I have school again after next week. I am so busy, I can barely commit to full-fledge editing here. If it's any consolation, I got an A :D. I do support this one over DB after hearing from WindStar why this wikia started and the difference between the two.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:48, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Needs Editing 1. The Golden Monkey should be under non-canon and idk how to do it.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat Could you take a few time for chat right now? --'Sulina' (Talk) 04:57, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Vegeto A bit hyperbolic, no? Its still the character's design, its not like Episode 5 of super. Sadly there isn't that many shots of Vegetto's base form. I will look :/ --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:40, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :So then why did you have an issue with ONEY PUNCH's views on using the TV Special of Bardock? The image is from the anime, and it looks like the character. Its the only mugshot of the character in the anime, outside of bad-angle scenes that show his face. Because Vegetto doesn't retain his base form for too long. I think the objection is ridiculous. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:53, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::No, the point is that I agreed with your position on Bardock. I just don't think that the image by Vegetto should be changed to a non-canon image, because we have an image that closely matches his appearance in the anime. I wouldn't object to non-canon characters. I'm just asking if you're sure you want me to do that for Vegetto, because I don't want ONEY wasting my time on the Talk:Vegetto page about the "hypocrisy". I'll tell you what, we'll use DBH mugshot. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Yo! I'm gonna make some changes to our polls, I think we should have a poll for the main series questions, favorite techniques, and versus battles so we don't have the same thing that happens on Naruto wiki with people putting fruitless versus battles. Also, should we change the way we utilize the portal by putting the top trending characters and change them like Marvel does? Wanted to get it through you, sorry. I'm not on i've recently received a promotion and do not have as much time to get on often--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:13, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Aha, have some self-awareness. If you know you’re the one who makes slips up than own up and take some accountability. You make it seem that I go out of my way to remove your images, to victimize yourself. When I look through the images as a Sysop to I have to delete what’s not the image policy. I can’t be held responsible for something i’m expected to hold everyone else, accountable for. If Lin was uploading JPGs I would delete his as well the difference between yourself and Lin is that Lin re-uploads it himself and flags it as a candidate as deletion. I will duly note this and will re-upload them, but you have to understand my point as well. As in it’s not my fault when its yours. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:38, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you were snapping on me. I apologize for offending you and misinterpreting what you were saying. I will still note that I mean everything, except the personal attacks and will still duly note uploading the pictures I delete if they are on pages. Sorry Aha. I hate the internet for this reason. Text without context, equals in-fighting sorry man.. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:56, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::New episode shows Black's new technique where he channels the aura of Super Saiyan Rose into a solid blade. Also, Vegeta gets rekt'd. Zamasu emerges in Trunks Timeline.--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I found a way of changing the infoboxes with a 'hidden parameter' so if let's say someone were to type "Hakaishin" on this color parameter it would make Beerus and Champa's page the same colors. What do you think? I'll be applying the same groups we have with the racial groups such as "shenrons and Nameccians" are green, Shinling, demons, Majin etc. I don't want to change none of the great colors we have now just the parameter. I just want to get it by you so I can give you the warning. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:24, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Here Beerus. The episode was pretty cool I felt underwhelming by the fight between Vegeta and Black, I knew he was going to lose but there is a big chance Vegeta kills Black. If there is any time to kill Kakarot its now Vegeta. SSR looks amazing and its cool did you see the sword absorb the aura of SSR? What are your views? Sadly the manga might be the one to completely outdo the anime, I beg that they make movie adaptations of the manga. I know it will make our job harder. Also have you seen the extended version of Resurrection F, new scenes of Freeza versus Goku. There is a good chance we'll get a remake of Dragon Ball after Super is done. I can't wait for the Bluray release so I can put them on the pages. BTW I ripped God and God Bluray season sets and God and God Movie and have over 400 images for the wiki. Let's hope I get more time to upload them. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Is there any purpose on why you deleted my image Super Saiyan Rose just to place lower quality image with a wordmark that was changed from 'jpg to png' to replace a 'png' file? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:14, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Activity Monitor We're back in the 1500's let's keep it that way! EDIT: I'm making a vehicle Infobox, or should we keep it under "tool" --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:47, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :When Windy, you and I used to be the only contributors that was our height. We reached 1000 when Ten announced the "Canon" policy. So yes, very good thing. We're heading up there again. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:54, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, can you use the bot to change "Dragon Universe" to Dragon Ball Universe, to update our rules section. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:13, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Too much? Super Saiyan EDIT: I wanted to make this exclusive to transformations, give me your views. This includes Saiyan Transformations and Cell's in return I officially change my views on making Freeza's transformation pages. Plus more pages. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:15, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Just put "|group = frost". The reason for this change is because Fourth Transformation looks weird by itself. Also, separate them for Frost's assault form. Only because we're not one-hundred percent sure its his second transformation. Don't want to DB wiki it. We can also separate Zarbon's and freeza's as a Transformation Ability derived transformation --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:55, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Perfect Files is a databook. I will be posting all source material without bias. I know ''you don’t like that. But its source material, like it or not. Its part of being objective. Chapters are reference material to events. The Daizenshu’s are the references we need for that parameter. I only created it to ensure it would be used for databooks like Naruto wiki. On Freeza, because you agreed to show images that illustrated the body kinda like Cell’s forms. I had the page with Golden Freeza’s mugshot with the aura. But you and Windy thought otherwise. Secondly why replace the image now that I went out of my way to get on Bluray? You would be trading the image for a bad quality image. I would agree that the image is intrusive perhaps we should trade it for the render. Because the render looks really bad. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to document every single one in the end. Thanks it makes my job easier. There is a lot of things to document from the Daizenshu's. The Perfect Files was quick read, so I can get it out the way. No, I think you make a good point. And sure I'll do it. Remove the image I'll find an HQ version of it. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:06, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I got us a new affiliation, go to my "Talkpage" on One Piece Wiki and talk to him as our bcrat. Edit: New back grounds? or merge the two to make one background? http://imgur.com/a/DRRqN --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! Aha good work on the conflict pages really good work. I’m totally surprised on how hard you worked recently. Thank you, for keeping up the wiki, while I was swamped with work. Moreover I was originally recommending this because the current image for the wiki is a jpeg and I understand that the wiki themes require the smallest quality of file. So I said we can use FT wiki’s code where they use a code to make a back emerge in high quality no matter what. I cold also recreate your old background and add the Shenron as well. I just wanted to improve the wiki that’s really it and will do. On the episodes I torrent them and I get them raw but in HQ. On a side-issue what do I about GT renders do I places them in the “appearance” or trivia? I wanted to know this before I made further edits also ONEY PUNCH made One-Star Dragon ‘canon’ and this begs the question “is GT C-Canon” and is anime-only characters apart of “A-Canon”. I wanted to ask because ONEY PUNCH asked Lin and I myself am not too sure. Just in case I didn’t revert his edits in bad faith. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, now its getting really clearer. So in short, scenes from the films where Paikuhan are ‘c-canon’ and the events from the anime are n-canon. Would it be fine to put Husky as an A-canon character. Because her appearance exclusive to the anime in terms of being used as padding or filler for a canon arc, would she be in this a-canon? I'm sorry for wasting your possible time, and how about examples of Shula, who appears during Goku's training before the next tournament? I’m sorry for wasting your time. This was very information and thank you for explaining this to me. ::::On a final note, Lin and I have a small disagreement. I think he makes a point. And I would like you to be the last vote to decide what action we should make the “manual of style” for the arcs. As you know my idea is to split Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, this is because the same reason we look at Naruto Wiki, it doesn’t just call it “Naruto” based on the manga. And my point is well yes the manga is called Dragon Ball, but the anime is obviously split into two sections akin to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. My point is that not only is it a better to make a divide between the arcs, but it would make more sense; because there is filler arcs dedicated to “Dragon Ballz” not “Dragon Ball” and it also assists us in this goat f*** with the films and the DB Super arc adaptations. In which the movies are Dragon Ball Z, not super and not Dragon Ball. So to avoid this headache it would be better to separate the two. Because not only it allows us to place more images in the tabber, but it allows us divide the series. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:26, September 5, 2016 (UTC) DBS BR I currently have it. If you'd like make requests on my page if you need images in Bluray Quality. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:06, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Canon policy I had a bit shock that there's a huge amount of edits about canon treatment in short time, though I know it could happen now or then. As canon plays an important instrumental part of our wiki and get us one step ahead the DB wiki, I want to make sure that community all acknowledge the method/way how to make it more practical. --'Sulina' (Talk) 07:26, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Nothing stop them, yes. But they're always looking and editing at some random articles first and see ''GT and some movies C-Canon or filler A-Canon, which would shock them, those things really sensitive. I notice the number of editor has increased recently, even a little bit, and the new canon application will be an unexpected change at least, or in worse situation, an eyesore or a heart attack. Maybe just a thread of consensus will get help rather a not-well-known compromise of a small group. --'Sulina' (Talk) 07:49, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:2 Then change it back. I even stated if that's not what the wiki needed than to revert it. Simple. Notice I added asking if we should add the section. EDIT: So telling me DO not Remove is needless, because I wouldn't remove it. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:13, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Masenko The difference being those names were used universally by ''both the english and the japanese, this one wasn't. If you want a wiki with pure japanese romanji, why have translators? Yes, Naruto Wiki makes some exception, as we do, when it comes to the most universally known names of certain techniques. Like the Rasengan, and the Chidori. There would be absolutely no point in giving them their literal translation. When no one knows them by such name. This has nothing to do with some subjective argument on our consistency, as we are not too consistent in general, in which its okay not to always take it puristically. The reason I changed it was because calling it this name is against our Dragon Universe Wikia:Manual of Style when it comes to the translations. For the same reason we don't call "Transformation Ability, Henshin Nōryoku NWG Talk 09:51, September 19, 2016 (UTC) DBS Manga My original intention to place it beneath I will layout an example in order to avoid confusion. But you and I are in total agreement and accept this change. --' NWG' Talk 21:17, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yo Bcrat Hey Aha, should we remove these from the chapter pages, i'm referring to the images in the image tabber. Lin thinks we should remove them, would that be fine? --' NWG' Talk 01:23, September 23, 2016 (UTC)http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_455?diff=73420&oldid=73419 :I need your input here: What we consider is the cover page??--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:05, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Gokū's page. Hey man! Will likely return tonight to document the Super Episode with 720p images. I documented all of the god and god manga arc and I also will begin the anime version soon enough, or I'll continue documenting the manga. I would like your view on the sections of Son Gokū's page. Lin and I worked on improving the page. And my question would be if you would like me to update the manual of style? I know it hasn't been easy for you in the last few days with the civil war on talkpage. --' NWG' Talk 19:13, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :At least you’re enjoying the series you were down-right shitting on it before. I don’t blame you of course. So its good to see some enthusiasm out of Aha. I don’t want to bring this up because this may create conflict and doesn’t deserve any consideration at the moment. But do you think there will ever be a day where this wiki splits the pages of content like Toriko or OP wiki? I mean Goku’s page is really long and I couldn’t imagine how its going to look when its all said and done. On Dr. Slump, I have luckily all the volumes of Doctor Slump in HD I even have some Japanese scans. I wanted to implement into the way I did Goku’s page into our MOS so we can implement in onto other characters. So its official. On DBZ: EB, I have the game I just don’t know how to play the game I don’t know how to do the “ultimates”. --' NWG' Talk 03:21, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response. I was popping in and out. That's great I would like to see a blog for the entire arc like your old blogs when you first started here. You're right it takes too long to load the page sometimes it might make people leave perhaps it would be fine to split the pages. Although I have some hesitation towards this because we just removed every single tabber from all the pages. If we were to do this I think it should be on characters like Bulma, Vegeta, Son Gohan and Son Gokū. Yeah, I purchased it digitally, so its in HQ. On the game, please tell me how to get better it sucks because there is no way to practice in that game! That's unfortunate. I hope you get better, man. You've must've overworked yourself. I remember that I would get sick when I pulled two all-nighters at my job. Also, I'll be updating the chapter pages to remove the "Part II" and adding the Chapter references from the Daizenshū's for episodes and chapters alike. So I wanted to see if we should consider ONEY's color swaps for DB,DBZ, DBK, DBS & DBGT, with different colors akin to Bulbapedia. --' NWG' Talk 08:27, September 25, 2016 (UTC)